


Aftermath

by SaltInMyBurrito



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, God I hope so, Human AU, Maybe fluff at some point, Panic Attacks, Suicide, joan and talyn are parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 23:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltInMyBurrito/pseuds/SaltInMyBurrito
Summary: Patton commits suicide, and Virgil dies trying to stop him. Roman is left all alone, and that's not good.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> *MND PLC- mind palace, but all vowels are removed.  
> *Cenn- short for cennend, and old english word for parent.  
> *Par- short for parent.  
> I know it's bad, sorry.

     “Good morning, everybody. This is Logan Sanders, reporting live from *MND PLC News.” In all his 17 years of living, Roman Princeton never expected his life's turning point would start with him turning on the TV at six-thirty in the morning, because packing a lunch was just too boring.

     He listened closely to the ever so slightly interesting news as he made a peanut butter and crofters sandwich, cutting it diagonally. 

     Nothing interesting seemed to be going on. Another store got robbed, another old man talked about politics, blah blah blah. Roman was about to turn off the TV at this point, frustrated with the lack of good news.

     He picked up the old remote, instantly dropping it. The plastic cover on its back popped off, causing the batteries to fly in every direction. Roman cursed his slippery hands and crawled around searching for the batteries, half listening to the channel.

     “In other news, two minors died last night, both age 17. One young man, Patton Hart,-” Roman froze. He knew Patton. He, Roman, and Virgil were best friends.

     “Seems to have committed suicide at 1:42 in the morning. He sent a text message to a man named Virgil Storm,-” no. Patton couldn't have committed suicide, that wasn't possible. Patton was so happy and carefree. He never hung his head or cried or even showed any signs of negative emotions at all.

     “-who proceeded to immediately call 911 and drive to his friend's home in an attempt to stop him. He was driving 33 miles per hour above the 20 miles per hour speed limit, and ended up driving into a tree, a mere two blocks from his friend's home, dying instantly.”

     A choked sob Escaped Roman's mouth. His two best friends -only friends- were dead. Gone. He could've stopped all of this if he had just talked to them more often. Maybe they'd still be alive. 

     This was all his fault. Everything was his fault. 

     A wave of nausea hit him, voices appearing out of thin air.

     you could have stopped this you could have stopped this couldhavestoppedthisyoucouldhavestoppedthis

     He dug into the palms of his hands with his nails, still on his knees from trying to find those damn batteries. Tears flowed freely from his eyes and he was gasping for air, his lungs refusing to open for him.

     He didn't hear the rest of the report. He couldn't hear anything over those voices, much less focus on something. His eyes were darting around the room, everything looked so damn big from here. His hands hurt from how they'd been digging into themselves. His shoulders shook and he began to hug his torso in a feeble attempt to protect himself from the monstrous furniture looming above him. 

     And the voices- oh, the voices. They were screaming into his ears sounding so damn real, like they were someone right there next to him. 

     Everything went dark.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

     “-an! ROMAN!!”

      Roman's eyes flew open and he started gasping for air. What happened?! He glanced at the TV and noticed it was off now.

     “Roman! Roman, buddy, are you okay? How do you feel??” Roman instantly recognized the voice of his *cenn.

     “Talyn, I'm worried too, but you have to calm down! We shouldn't overwhelm him!” Roman's *par's voice echoed in his head. Something had happened. But what? Roman just remembered dropping the remote and then black. Did he drop himself too?

     “Are you just okay with this, Joan?! Our son just had a fucking panic attack right in the middle of the dining room and none of us even know why!”

     Roman had never heard cenn so worried before. A panic attack? Didn't he help Virgil with those all the time? What was the big dea- Virgil. Oh god, Virgil.

     Roman instantly remembered what had happened. Patton was dead. Virgil was dead. He'd done nothing to stop them.

     “Easy, Ro, easy. Just breathe. Breathe with me. In for one, two, three, four, hold for one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and out for one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Good just continue like that, copy my breathing, everything will be okay.” Par was so good with this stuff.

     Roman eventually got his breathing back to normal, but the voice came back by then. It was different now, quieter and less constant, but just as real-sounding. It hissed into his ears and discouraged him, telling him he was a murderer. 

     It wasn't something he could just shrug off, no matter how much he wished it was. 

     “Roman, buddy, what happened?” Cenn asked, exasperated. 

     Roman gulped, wondering if he could even say the words without choking on them and sobbing.

     “V-Vee… And P-P-Pat… They-th-they- I don't- they”

     “Shh, calm down. It's fine. They're okay, honey. You're okay.” Cenn reassured. But they obviously didn't know that Virgil and Patton were very much NOT okay. They were… Roman couldn't bear to even think the word. They couldn't be… That. 

     Maybe Virgil was playing a prank on him again. He got Remy to convince Patton to help. Or who knows, maybe Remy just set up a fake news video and was casting it to Roman's TV. Yeah, that's what happened.

     “C-cenn… Par… I-I need to get to school.”

     “Mister, we are not letting you go to school after that. You're going to stay home and get some sleep. Panic attacks are extremely draining and you need rest.” Par said, each consonant pronounced. 

     “As much as I hate to agree with your par,” Cenn winked. “you really should sleep. We’ll call the school and say you’re sick.”

     Roman simply nodded, knowing that if he tried to speak he'd just stutter. 

     Cenn and par ushered him to his bedroom, the latter wishing him a ‘good night's sleep,’ which cenn replied to with the simple fact that it was 7:22 in the morning. 

     Once they had left the room, Roman flopped onto his bed amd let sleep take him. It's just one of Virgil or Remy's pranks. Maybe they even worked together on it. I'll see Pat and Vee tomorrow at school.

 

 

 

 

     He didn't.

 


End file.
